In Comes the Night of the Day
by Kiba-The-Life-Guardian
Summary: Fanfic short story thing for Holding Onto The Future. Velocity is introduce to the new mech. My nerd self had to do a little fandom one-shot for autumnsparrow's wonderful story.


**Wow I'm on a roll. This is a tribute to the fanfic Holding Onto The Future by autumn sparrow. With my nerdy self I just did a little thing introducing a character of mine to Velocity. Hopefully autumn will like it and let me know of anything to fix or correct. This was just for fun.**

Slapping down the datapad Velocity leaned back into her seat and set her taloned feet onto the desk. Crossing her arms at the back of her head she cycled her vents in an irritated sigh. Why can't the anti humans just shut the hell up? The Autobots were here for good. They weren't going to be able to leave any time soon and maybe never. At least she wouldn't have to worry about being homesick yet.

Flexing her paws she watched the clawed digits curl. She let the blades slide out and almost completely back. The tips exposed and almost looked black as death, ready to kick and give a lethal blow to any opponent. She sometimes missed being her old self but now as a cybertronian femme it seemed somewhat easier but without the delicacies of life she mourned for it.

The sweet taste of chocolate was a torture for her. She desired to taste it once last time. Or a nice cold beer instead of the nasty liquid she now had to only consume. She wished that energon would be tastier than paint thinner. She scowled at the cube close to the edge of the desk. Half empty, she grasped the cube and gulped it down. Her chronometer was at full from the refueled energy. Crushing the cube she threw it in the trash bin and got up from her seat.

Stretching her arms and flexing her back she strolled out of the Prime's office and walked down the long white halls of the base. She chuckled softly at the painted arrow signs that the twins had done. She spotted a few smiley faces in a few halls. At least it was easier to get around instead of using memory. This place was easy to get lost in. Almost like a giant spider web with each line led to a new hall and other places like a giant inescapable maze. Following the arrows to the lift in the middle of this gargantuan base she stepped onto the platform and typed in the codes. A groan before a shudder as the lift rose up to the surface.

Stepping off, she walked out to the open. Several men in fatigues jogged in perfect unison, chanting their own songs to help them keep their pace and entertained. When they rounded a corner she continued on her destination to the end of the runway where the Prime stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Sending a playful stroke through the bond they shared she strode over to stand by his side.

"Nice day out." She commented.

Optimus smiled, both from the comment and stroke. He sent another in return already knowing how this game was going to turn out. She couldn't help but giggle at the loving reply.

"Indeed, it's a nice day to relax and enjoy." He glanced at her with his azure optics that held wisdom beyond the years of the human race. His mouth curled into a soft smile when he raised his hand and rubbed her back.

Velocity shut her optics to the gentle touch and arched her back for him. She reopened them when the hand disappeared. She almost frowned of the absence of his touch but now wasn't a time for loving and caressing. Her optics grazed the blue dome sky searching for their newest arrival. She heard a few mentions about this new mech coming to Earth but only that he was in the same rank as Ironhide of being captain. Another mention of the two being great and honorable friends. Optimus met him occasionally through his vorns. A rumor spread that the twins were both eager and nervous of the new guy coming. One, the mech had a good sense of humor. Two, the mech knew how to act like a strict commanding officer and the last but not least he knew how to fight. She didn't know which number she liked better.

"So…who's this guy coming in?" Velocity looked up to her mate in hopes to get her thoughts straight and hopefully decide which personality the mech is most likely to be and whether or not she could get along with him.

"Captain Night Wing is one of the only few aerial bots. He is a great warrior and we are lucky to have him from what I hear. I heard tell that he is a successful leader and sword smith in his skills. There are many things I've heard from this mech but I've only met him on occasion with Ironhide or had a brief glance at him in meetings." Optimus unfolded his arms and kept his silent vigil on the cloudless sky.

_A name from a superhero, great. It better be worth it or else the superhero was named after him. _She snickered at the thought. The sound from earned her a look from her bonded. She fluttered her shutters at him leaving him questioning of her thoughts.

"Is he easy to talk with?"

"His personality is lighter than Ironhide if that's what you mean." Optimus couldn't help but smile at her. Velocity knew that Optimus could tell she was slightly cautious to the newcomer. He put a large arm around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. She returned it with an arm wrapped around his middle. She could stay like this forever in his arms.

Optimus' attention was drawn away as a loud booming noise was heard from the distance. This caused her to pull away from her mate and look to the far horizon. A black incoming object was slowly coming into view. A sleek black jet with roaring engines was heading their way. The words that processed in her mind over and over repetitively: Decepticon. She jumped when a large hand gripped her shoulder gently.

"It's Night Wing."

She nodded and cycled her vents shakily. One of the few aerial bots looked more like a 'Con to her. Velocity crossed her arms over her chest and watched the jet dive down. Wheels extended as they touched the ground. Screeching and wiping the pavement in black rubber lines the aircraft finally stopped, just a few yards from where she and Optimus stood.

Clicks and the sound metal grinding and groaning the jet fell apart in pieces before reforming into something taller. The jet transformed into a black mech that looked like a nightmare from some horror robot movie.

Jet wings twitching on Night Wing's back his cerulean blue optics scanned the Prime and femme. He bowed his head in respect earning an almost frown from the mech.

"I am honored to be in the presence of the Prime and his mate. My name is Captain Night Wing. Night for short." The black mech removed his battle mask revealing a strong face with a too friendly smile.

Intimidating in appearance with his large bulk and clawed fingers the smile actually made her relax. Now she didn't have to dream of this mech ripping her throat out. She watched her mate walk up to Night Wing and shook hands with him.

"Welcome home Night Wing."

**Author: Reviews would be nice pleaseth. **


End file.
